The Interview
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Th Chipmunks and Chipettes have an interview.


**Are you ready to get **_**so random**_**!?**

**The Interview**

"Hello and welcome to A Random Show. I am your random host, Random." Random introduced. "Today, we're going to be talking with legends. Melvin and the Squirrels and the Chitlins. Welcome to the show."

"Uh, actually it's Alvin and the Chipmunks." Alvin corrected.

"Yeah, and it's the Chipettes." Brittany also corrected.

Random nodded. "Yes, of course." She said. "Now, Simone… is it?"

"Simon," Simon said.

"Yes, quite." Random responded. "I understand you and Brittany are dating."

"What? No, I'm dating Jeanette." He said.

"Hmhm, so Brittany how does this make you feel?" Random asked.

Brittany shifted her eyes in confusion. "Uh, I'm okay with it." She said.

"You're okay with the love of your life dating your sister?"

"…The love of my life?" Brittany asked.

"So, you do not deny your romantic feelings towards Simon?" Random asked.

Brittany blinked and shook her head in frustration. "What feelings?"

"You heard it here first; Brittany Miller and Simon Seville are engaged."

"…Engaged?" They both asked.

"Thank you so much for sharing." Random said.

Simon shook his head. "Sharing what? You're just making stuff…"

"So, Alvin…" Random interrupted, now moving on. Alvin suddenly felt scared. "Could you tell us, in your own words, what happened when Theodore found out about you and Eleanor?" She asked.

Alvin chuckled nervously. "What about me and Eleanor?"

"That you were dating her behind his back."

"Whoa," Alvin said sitting up. "Eleanor and I have never dated."

"…And we never will." Eleanor added on.

"Yeah- wait, never?" Alvin asked.

"So you _want_ to date Eleanor?" Random asked pointing an accusing finger at Alvin.

"No, it's just…"

"Eleanor, how do you respond?" Random interrupted.

Eleanor looked horrified. "I'm afraid to." She said seriously.

"So, Alvin is eager to wed, but you don't want to commit?"

"No…"

"So, you are ready?"

"No!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"She's a little wishy-washy, isn't she?" Random asked the audience.

Alvin huffed in frustration. "Could I say something?"

"No. Theodore!" Random yelled causing Theodore to jump. "Theodore. Theo. Teddy, can I call you Teddy?"

"No."

"So, Teddy, how's life?" Random asked.

Theodore squinted with his eyes as he thought. "Fine…" He answered cautiously.

Random smiled. "How's the wife and kids?" She asked.

Theodore shifted his eyes. "I'm not married." He said.

"Oh, so you and Jeanette divorced?" Random asked.

"Theodore and I were never together." Jeanette answered calmly.

"Hm…" Random said eyeing her. "Kiss him."

"What?"

"Do it!"

"No!" Simon and Jeanette both exclaimed.

"Simon! You've had your turn to tell us about your engagement." Random said.

"I'm not engaged to Brittany!" Simon exclaimed. "I love Jeanette!"

Random gasped. "So you lied?" She asked placing her hand on her chest where her heart was located. "Oh, the wedding is off." She said turning away from him.

"There was never going to be a wedding!" Brittany exclaimed.

"So, you both lied to us!?"

"No! You made this whole wedding thing up!" Brittany exclaimed standing up.

Random gasped again and stood up. "No one calls me a liar on _my_ show!"

"I just did!"

"That's it! Get off my set!" Random screamed.

"…Gladly!" Brittany exclaimed stomping off the stage.

Random sat back down as she recollected herself. "We'll be right back." She said smiling as the music played them out to commercial.

***

"…And welcome back." Random said. "If you're just joining us, Simon proposed to Brittany right here." She announced. The audience clapped at this. "The bride-to be was so thrilled, she ran off the stage."

"That's not what happened." Alvin said angrily.

Random sighed. "Alvin, just because Eleanor broke your heart by saying no to your proposal, doesn't mean you can take it out of me." She said calmly.

"Eleanor didn't break my heart!" Alvin yelled.

"Eleanor, he obviously still loves you; why don't you take him back?" Random asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Eleanor yelled.

"Come on, kiss him. Kiss him! Kiss him!" Random started chanting and soon the audience joined in.

Alvin and Eleanor began to protest, but obviously to no avail. "That's it!" Eleanor exclaimed standing up. "I've had it with these lies, I've had it with this show, and I'm really not feeling too hot about _you_." She said pointing at the host.

"But you're hot for Alvin, right?" Eleanor's eyes widened in anger and she began to gradually reach for Random's neck. "We'll be right back." She said as they went to commercial.

***

"Welcome back." Random greeted. "In case you're wondering; Eleanor Miller was escorted off the stage by the authorities because of attempted murder." She said with a smile and then the audience began to applaud.

"That's nothing to applaud!" Theodore exclaimed. "And Eleanor never would've attempted murder if it wasn't provoked." He said eyeing the host accusingly.

"…And he speaks!" Random said and the audience clapped again. "So, Alvin…"

"Oh, God." Alvin groaned.

"Is it true that since you and Eleanor have broken up and Simon and Brittany have also, that you and Simon have found comfort in each other?"Random asked raising an interested brow.

Alvin and Simon exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean?" Simon asked knowing he would regret it later.

"Are you together?"

"What!?" Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette exclaimed.

"You are one sick lady!" Alvin exclaimed walking off the stage.

"I'm out of here." Simon said also leaving and Jeanette followed close behind.

"I am right behind you." Theodore said also leaving.

"…And we're out of time." Random said looking at the audience. "Join me next week when I interview the cast of High School Musical; Good night everyone." She said waving goodbye as the music played her out.

**I asked if you were ready to get random… lol. I hope you liked it. It's sort of a parody of how a lot of people reacted to the mixed couples thing. I think I did a pretty good job. What about you guys? How did I do on this particular story? REVIEW!**


End file.
